


Legacy of Blood

by Akuma Memento Mori_reposted fics (BBJ_3)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: De-Aged Bruce, Etrigan the match-maker, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, friends first, hiding crushes, jason makes horrible choices, nobody wants Bruce to die, pretending not to be in love, that demon has no chill, to protect friendship, trying to hide love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/Akuma%20Memento%20Mori_reposted%20fics
Summary: Jason Blood has lived unchanged through centuries walking side by side with the demon Etrigan but when one he has come to love begins to fade before his eyes can he continue on to his atonement or will he fail again, this time the blame solely his?





	1. Chapter 1

**_"Arabic speaking in past"  
_** _Past  
_ Present  
 _"English speaking in Part"_  
"English speaking in Present"

* * *

 

Jason Blood's eyes traced his reflection in the mirror. Though centuries had passed he was unchanged. His hair just as deep a red save the bolt of white that streaked through, his eyes just as red as the first day his soul was joined to Etrigan. He had known this, suffered with this since that day so long ago. Yet now it seemed all the greater as he grew closer to one who would age. Bruce, whether willing to admit such or not, was merely human. And as such he would age and he would die. The world would lose one of the greatest heroes it had ever known. Yet, surely one of Bruce's adopted sons would take the mantel and the citizens of Gotham would know nothing. Their hero would remain and only the few who knew the truth would suffer as great a grief as was demanded by the life that had passed. It was sickening to think such thoughts but Bruce was turning thirty five today. Blood had been invited by Bruce through Diana to the party to be held at Wayne Manor. Bruce had apparently fought the idea the entire way but eventually consented when he realized he was fighting the rest of the league on the matter.

Turning from the mirror Blood wondered why that seemed so old. He supposed it was the fact the number would soon be thirty six and then one day it would be nothing. Bruce would die, after growing old and grey. Blood did not like that. Bruce had been his friend for some time. They had met while Bruce was still young, still full of passion and guilt from his parents' deaths. Before Bruce had met Ra's Al Ghul. Before Bruce became Batman. He had been impressed with the young man that had wondered near an archeological site where he had been searching for a demonic relic called the Eye of Amin which would reveal to the onlooker their soul. To Blood, it would allow him to contact Etrigan without the chant and without turning into the beast. Blood smiled as he remembered that day...not so long ago to him...but about a third of Bruce's life.

_The sun was burning overhead and the rumor of the Eye being in the area slowly seemed all the more false. Sitting back, leaning against a jutting stone Blood wondered not for the first time if he had been taken for a fool. The slight feeling of Etrigan in the back of his mind which rarely flared did at this thought. He felt a large agreeing nod sent through the bond and laughter. To feel Hell was not pleasant, to hear Etrigan was even less so._

_"If I were an ancient follower of the Magi Amin where would I hide his greatest work?" Blood mumbled to himself and let his head fall back to rest completely against the stone he looked up into the face of a young man barely over twenty. If it were not for his intuitiveness he would have said the boy was younger but he simply had good genes, "Oh, why hello, and you would be?" Blood, though not normally social, was dying for a distraction to this wild goose chase. Anyways, he had known someone had been following him, he just hadn't expected them to be so willing to reveal themselves without attempting to attack him. He also hadn't expected them to be Caucasian._

_"Alex," the boy responded and Blood would have completely missed the lie if Etrigan hadn't been so suddenly interested in the event unfolding. He could almost hear the excitement and curiosity as Etrigan pointed out the lie and demanded to find the real name. Blood was not in such a hurry._

_"Well, Alex," he smiled and pushed himself from the ground and stepped to the right around the stone and over the twine fence that marked the site into a grid, "How can I help you?"_

_"You won't be able to find the Eye," he replied in English and at Blood's raised eyebrow he continued, "The source lied to you. They planned on lynching you once you returned to town."_

_"I had surmised as much," Blood grinned at the solemn young man and Etrigan continued his assault as he demanded repeatedly to learn the boy's true name, "Any clue where I might really find the Eye?"_

_"You're the archeologist. Surely you have read all the folklore surround the Eye as well as charted the migration of his followers as the majority were nomadic following the second Crusade when a group of German knights accidentally went off course and found the pagan temple, burning it to the ground when the followers refused to convert. I mean, as an archeologist it is your job to know these things," blue eyes burned into Blood's red, demanding an answer. He didn't believe for a second the other was here to uncover a pagan artifact for history sake._

_"You think that I will sell the artifact in a Black Market, don't you? What care do you have for the Eye?" Blood returned wondering if Etrigan's interest was as worrisome as he was beginning to believe it was._

_"There is a section of the original followers that remains. They are the owners of the Eye. I suggest you leave," the boy informed Blood and with that turned away as if to leave without another word. Etrigan would not have this._

_"What is your true name?" Blood called wanting to silence the demon which had threatened constant contact if denied._

_"Alexander," the boy replied with a slight smirk. Etrigan chuckled for a moment at the boy's sardonic reply and backed off. Etrigan was sure the two would meet again. In fact, Etrigan swore to it._

_"Might I know where the owners of the Eye can be found?" Blood called realizing that he too felt the desire to have a second meeting with the young man._

_'Alex' stopped and looked over his shoulder at Blood and replied coldly, "No."_

_For the next fifteen minutes Blood found himself unable to do anything but stare at the back of the young man as he walked away. Etrigan had backed off and with him the pain of contact had left. The pain reminded him why he wanted the Eye to begin with. A painless way to communicate with the beast at his whim and not the demon's would be paradise. Yet, those piercing ice blue eyes against the tan face framed by that loose black hair was all he could think about even as he moved back to the site and tried to work._

_Two days of digging uselessly followed and on the third night of his stay Blood wondered through the small village market instead finally willing to admit that the Eye was indeed long gone if it had ever been there. It was there amongst the dirt street and the colorful array of fresh fruit and bread that Blood caught sight of 'Alex' and again, after two days of silence, Etrigan turned his thoughts from his own actions in Hell to Blood's on Earth. Moving through the crowd as swiftly as possible and when he was only two meters away from the boy, 'Alex' was stopped by another young man who was definitely of Arab decent unlike 'Alex.' The other young man dragged the blue eyed boy quickly away from the main crowd and as he did so blue eyes turned to search and met red once more. A slight narrow informed him he was unwanted and the turning of the head away to concentrate on the other boy told Blood he was unimportant. So easily dismissed. Etrigan crowed in delight. This one was interesting, the vibe across the channel hissed at Blood._

_Ignoring the dismissal Blood pushed after the boys and using stealth gained through centuries of living as well as unnatural speed Blood followed the boys easily enough to a house that was on the edge of the town slightly up the wall of the valley on the mountain side. A middle aged man came out with something wrapped in a deep purple clothe. 'Alex' looked terrified for a brief moment and then looked to the man's face. The deep somber brown eyes told of desperation and grief that had been felt for longer than any man should have to handle. In those eyes was hopelessness, as if everything was lost._

_" **I can't take this** ," 'Alex' whispered in Arabic which due to his currant location did not surprise Blood. Frankly, 'Alex' seemed the type to speak more languages than he had fingers. _

_" **You must** ," the man pushed shoving the clothe covered item into the boy's arms, " **That man will come, he is a demon. My family swore with their lives to protect this, take this from here. Alex, I beg of you. I see your soul, Alex, I have seen your soul coming in the Eye,** " Blood could barely breathe, the Eye was so close, but the man's words disturbed him. They knew of Etrigan? Or where they speaking figuratively? " **Take Hafiz with you** ," the man pleaded as he took the other boy, Hafiz, by the shoulder and pushed him towards 'Alex' who looked from the son to the father, " **Find a safe place and hide this where no one will find it. I am too old to leave; my wife and children need me. It is Hafiz's destiny to guard the eye after I die. Take him with you and hide him where you will hide this. I beg of you, you are strong and you can fly from this presence that shadows us now. Take to the skies; I beg you, take to the skies.** " _

_A minute passed in silence as blue and brown met conversing in a way words couldn't then 'Alex' took the Eye into his arms and whispered, " **Be safe.** " _

_He then turned away and with one glance at Hafiz, the two of them ran fleeing from the sight. He seemed to be heading towards the nearest city which was at least two weeks off if he was walking. Moving from the shadows Blood walked towards the man who stood watching as his eldest son vanished from his life with a boy and their legacy. At the sound of footsteps the man started and as his eyes saw the figure approaching he froze with fear. The demon had found them._

_" **You could just have given the Eye to me. I do not plan on it ever leaving my sight once I obtain it.** " Blood informed the man smiling at him though he remained unmoving. Deciding not to waste his time on the man Blood turned away towards where the two boys had headed. He was faster than them and would easily overtake them and the Eye. _

_As he readied to run the man spoke, " **You cannot hurt the boy.** " _

_Smiling Blood replied, " **I don't have to, once I have the Eye I will leave. I do not plan on using it for evil purposes.** " _

_" **Etrigan is evil...no matter the purpose,** " the man whispered as Blood took off racing towards the boys. _

_Catching up was the easy part, the hard part was to get the two boys to give up. Hafiz kept trying to attack him and 'Alex' kept dodging around Blood's attempts to take the Eye. Then 'Alex' tossed the Eye to Hafiz and tackled Blood keeping the older pinned to the ground through what seemed sheer will as ordinarily the boy wouldn't have been strong enough or heavy enough to keep Blood down. All Blood could think of was those two blue eyes. They were awfully close. The thought that the Eye was getting away was somewhere beneath that thought and Etrigan's pushy demand for a real name. So, stuck as he was between dazed and in pain by Etrigan he thought he would silence the one he could._

_"So, as long as we are in this position why don't you tell me your real name, hm?" Blood murmured as his eyes began to memorize the features of the younger's face without being told to, "I promise to give your friend a nice head start as long as you answer all my questions honestly."_

_"You aren't going to move anyways," was the harsh reply as those blue eyes searched for why the statement was true. It was obvious the boy knew the position was pretty much voluntary and such confused him._

_"Just tell me your name; I have two ways to solve my problem at the moment. One, you tell me your name. Two, I find your friend and take that Eye to where it would really be safe."_

_"That belongs to his family," the insult and anger that formed on the young man's face at the thought of the item being stolen from his friend was almost amusing. He obviously thought very lowly of thieves. Though Blood supposed most people did._

_"That no longer matters to me. It is a magical artifact in the hands of someone would could not guard it properly if someone dangerous desired to use its powers," this was true and a very legitimate reason to take it according to his punishment but it was quite the bending of the rules, "So what is your name?"_

_There was a long moment of silence as the boy debated how long he could distract Blood otherwise, eventually he came to the conclusion that realistically he could buy more time for his friend who had sheltered him without ever asking him any questions then by speaking, "Bruce."_

_Both Blood and Etrigan could tell this was the truth but Etrigan seemed to believe that there existed a better name for the boy. A different name that they would find one day, when the boy was ready to be called by it, "That's a nice name."_

_"Yeah, so why does it interest you?"_

_"Wondering was giving me a headache," Blood replied and reached out to Etrigan, he was ready to search for the Eye but he wanted to be sure the demon didn't have anymore questions that he would later be bothered with. When the answer came back negative Blood lifted the young man off of him and set him to the side as he stood, "It was a pleasure, I am sure we will meet again, Bruce."_

_And he took off chasing down the boy as Bruce chased after him. Inevitably Blood lost Bruce and caught up with Hafiz. The Eye had been taken and all had been well._

Once they met for a third time and a fourth and so on Bruce had continually tried to convince him to return the Eye until he realized the risks of doing such. Blood smiled at the memories yet frowned as he realized how much Bruce had already aged. So few years doing so much damage it saddened Blood. Unwittingly Blood's hand fell upon the Eye of Amin where it sat in his study. The orb swirled from misted white to grey before flames enwreathed it and Etrigan's face appeared.

"A simple spell would return him to his prime, a second freeze his age in time," the beast informed Blood and the man almost jumped at the intrusion. But as he looked upon the demon he could see Etrigan had been thinking the same thoughts.

"Bruce would never stand for such," Blood whispered meeting his red eyes with Etrigan's own blazing eyes.

"It matters little what he wants to be done, a world without him could never be fun. To lose one such as he would be a waste, he is one of the strongest men we have yet faced. It would be best or so I say, to turn his century into a day. From there no longer would he grow old, and the monsters of Gotham will ne'er become bold," Etrigan smiled at his own rhymes. They showed his stature in Hell though he didn't enjoy the misery of thinking so much about what he wanted to say which was why he refused to rhyme when on Earth. Humans wouldn't have understood his actions anyway.

"To return him to his youth and to keep him young to live beside us for our eternity would be selfish," Blood whispered as he found himself thrown into a memory of the day when they were first bond together. The night before he had fought against himself whether or not to betray his king. All for a woman. All for lust. Now would be no different, "I have learned not to walk down that road long ago, Etrigan. You know that well."

"I was there the day you were near death by the witch's kiss, but there is a fact you have seemed to miss...love and lust are not the same," he paused as if for effect before adding, "If he dies you will go insane. Of this I swear I will make true, atonement shall never be with you."

"A threat?" Blood hissed at Etrigan, "You desire him as I do?"

Etrigan merely shrugged and as Blood removed his hand from the Eye he was left alone to ponder the worth of those two spells. To never be alone, to never lose the one who had become so close. To give Bruce the gift of protecting Gotham longer. Give him the curse of watching those he loved die. Which overpowered the other? What was more worthy, the reasons why he should or the ones why he shouldn't? He wasn't quite sure what to think. Turning away from the orb Blood picked up a neatly wrapped gift. He would go to the party and ask Bruce what he thought of the matter. Bruce would say no but thank him for the consideration and all would be over. Pain spread through his mind as Etrigan rebelled at the idea of allowing Bruce to say no. Pushing the pain to the side as the Eye now allowed him to do Blood left the house uncertain of whether or not he would arrive home with or without a new companion in immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking towards the mansion Blood could not quell his fears of Bruce's rejection. The throbbing headache that was complimentary of an angry Etrigan did not help matters in the least. Apparently if he could not convince Bruce to willingly accept immortality as well as two ancient scrolls than Etrigan would make Bruce accept such the first second he was out. Unless Bruce was in danger, than Etrigan would kill everyone around and then make Bruce agelessly eternal. A furious Batman was the last thing that Blood wanted at the moment so he prayed to any god, goddess, or creature willing to answer. Like thundering drums pounding inside his cranium he heard Etrigan laugh and then silence as he felt the restated threat. Bruce would not die, he would not grow old. Not unless he found a way to kill the forever damned.

When he arrived at the door Alfred opened it with a reserved smile, "Greetings Mr. Blood, Master Bruce anticipated your early arrival," Alfred's eyes twinkled in amusement at the actions of the young men he considered his charges. Bruce, for obvious reasons, and Jason Blood for the fact that if Alfred did not, then no one would.

"A pleasure to see you, as always, Alfred," Blood replied smiling as he passed the older looking man and headed towards the study, "As usual I presume?"

"You presume correctly, Mr. Blood," Alfred replied over his shoulder casually as he shut the door and headed towards the kitchen where he was preparing for the other guests arrival that would not be for another two hours. While Bruce Wayne, billionaire play-boy, had already had his party Bruce Wayne, Batman, hadn't. And Diane as well as Clark had refused to allow Bruce to ignore the date, though neither was as threatened by the passing years as their purely human comrade.

Wayne Manor was almost as beautiful as Camelot in Blood's mind and it housed one of the greatest men that the world had ever seen. The smile never left his face even with the hint of pulsing pain that continued as Etrigan remained ready should he have reason to force himself to the surface within the body to which his half-brother had bound him. The memories that hung to the ground seemed to crawl into the building even though it had been burned down at the beginning of Bruce's Batman career. Laughter and tears echoed through the halls to his demon tuned ears. He would listen to such laughter and such tears for eons if he had the time to waste on the past but Bruce was here now even if he seemed to be more emotionally alive in the past. At the top of the first and grandest flight of stairs was a set of large doors, turning so that they were to his left Blood walked down the hallway until he stood before a smaller door. Reaching to the ornate brass doorknob he opened it slowly as if he was setting a deadly trap in motion.

"Jason?" the soft baritone that called to him warmed his heart and he entered the room fully and proceeded to smirk. Bruce was not yet dressed fully in his suit as he was adjusting the Kevlar he always wore beneath. He believed in always being prepared, his first versions of the bat suit would have made such impossible but as the years passed and he developed a thinner, stronger armor that could be worn more readily he did such more often.

"Admiring yourself?" Blood asked teasingly.

Blue eyes met red and a smirk twisted Bruce's lips before it turned into a joking frown as a black eyebrow rose in mock distain, "Admiring me?"

"Always," Blood replied, chuckling softly as he knew Bruce was already well aware of his affection and had continuously turned him down for his work.

"I knew you were coming early," Bruce explained as he pulled a deep blue dress shirt over the armor and buttoned it up making sure he was presentable in the mirror, "But this early is somewhat ridiculous. What's the matter?"

"It's only two hours early," Blood replied trying to seem casual about the situation but knowing that he was failing miserably as the headache grew worse and Etrigan pushed for an answer, "What do you think of immortality?"

Bruce sighed and turned to face his friend fully with a frown marring his features, "Blood..." he said warningly, "We've discussed this before..."

"I know," Blood murmured fighting to keep from looking into Bruce's eyes so that he would not see the wholeness of the rejection, "I was just hoping you had changed your mind...Gotham will always need you. The world will always need Batman."

"And they will have him," Bruce replied approaching his friend to rest a hand on Blood's shoulder, "Dick will take over after I'm unable and Tim will become Nightwing. Gotham, and the world, will always have a Batman."

"But what if the world needs a Bruce Wayne," Blood inquired lifting his eyes to meet Bruce's, crimson fiery eyes burning into the calm ocean blue, "What if the world needs you, not Batman, but you."

"The world will have to do without."

The reply was finite and held a cruel edge though Blood had expected nothing less. The topic was not one of Bruce's favorites as it focused on his own mortality. Something he did not enjoy even if he did continually turn down various immortality offers. The bleak, yet graceful ice that seemed to encase everything Bruce did turned to steel within his eyes as he stood strong by his refusal. He took pride in the fact that he did all he did as a mortal. As an ordinary human who had no special powers or gifts beyond his wealth. His money assisted the acquisition of his suits and equipment but he was the one who, in the end, had to use them. To control them. In this way he was risking more than any of the other Justice League members. He did not have a superhuman power that could save him in the end. Perhaps that was why Blood found himself so taken by Bruce. Perhaps that was what made Etrigan so determined to make the man immortal.

Remembering the demon Blood informed Bruce, "Etrigan wishes you a happy birthday as well..." he trailed off at the slight raise of the eyebrow from Bruce, "He did threaten to make an appearance but I shall do my best to keep him at bay as I prefer my own presence to be here with you."

Pain vibrated through his skull as Etrigan scoffed from his damned throne. The demon was not pleased and was determined to make an appearance to right the wrong decision Bruce had made. Blood knew that if Etrigan pushed he would not fight it. He wanted Bruce for eternity and if Etrigan did such then he wouldn't be to blame. Bruce's hand on his shoulder stole his attention from his thoughts and at the soft smile he felt his heart melt into a puddle of guilt. He did not deserve to be in the presence of such a man. No matter how he wanted to be. Etrigan laughed at his weakness but he could sense in the pain that ran through his body at Etrigan's company that Etrigan felt similarly but more easily pushed his guilt aside.

"What happens, happens," Bruce gently said, "I know he won't hurt anyone if he decides to pay a visit."

"From what I have sensed he is concocting some sort of trickery for your birthday. He's been excited about this night for weeks," Blood chuckled softly hoping to hide his involvement but he knew Bruce would know of his guilt the moment they met eyes after Etrigan had succeeded, "Like a little child."

"I remember the miniature Etrigan. Diana seemed able to make him behave," Bruce replied jokingly as he turned towards the door that led from the study.

"Yes, that was not one of our best moments," Blood admitted as he smiled embarrassed at the memory of being a baby in Mordred's child run world. Remembering his present he held it out towards Bruce, "I know you've been searching for these and I hope they bring you as much knowledge as you believe they will."

At the intricately carved wooden box in his friend's outstretched hands Bruce's face fell to a look of awe. He reached out slowly and opened the box. Inside were two scrolls, "How did you-?"

"Etrigan found the demon that hid them so it wasn't too hard," Blood replied with smile at his beloved's barely contained excitement.

"Where did he place them? Should they be exposed to air like they are?" Bruce questioned as he took the box.

"They should be fine; the demon placed a spell on them to keep them as if they were newly made. Just be careful about reading them, I wouldn't suggest saying the words in the original tongue aloud. It would seem they activate a portal to a cross-world," Blood kindly suggested.

"Thank you," Bruce whispered as his natural calm returned, "This is...amazing."

"Only the best for my Bruce," Blood replied jokingly though he longed to be able to call Bruce his in honest. He could see a closing off in Bruce's eyes at the reminder of Blood desire for him. He bowed his head slightly wishing that Bruce would at least give into one of his desires for he knew at least two were shared by a certain demon that had the guts to act when he did not.

"Well," Bruce's voice pulled him from his self-pitying and the blue eyed man grinned ruefully, "We should prepare for the rest of the guests who will arrive in about one and a half hours."


	3. Chapter 3

The two hours alone with Bruce preparing for the party passed all to quickly and soon guests filled the halls of Wayne Manor, the majority of them men and women of superhuman power. Blood tried to contain Etrigan, who already was pushing against the barriers between Earth and Hell, but his will was not in the action. Swishing the wine glass in his hand he glared at his own reflection wondering just how much longer he could stand in the presence of all these people who could possibly be a threat, for some, like Diana, in more ways than one. Sighing he moved across the crowed party room area towards a smiling Bruce who was greeting each guest as if they were the most valued one at the party. Blood's frown deepened; as he pondered whether he was not just one of those many passing faces that Bruce made feel important. The pain that struck through his skull from Etrigan reminded him that Bruce had known the two of them far longer than the rest and held them in higher regard even though the first several meetings had been lack luster in heroic perspective.

"But it is not enough," Blood murmured to himself as he had forgotten the excellent hearing of one annoying flying alien.

"Something wrong, Blood," the relationship between Blood and Superman had never been the best. Now standing before the Man of Steel, who was dressed in a nice dark blue suit, was like adding lemon to his wound.

"Nothing at all, El," he replied using the Kryptonian's original surname with as much hidden venom as the other had with his, "Just pondering the human existence and the uselessness of immortality."

The double edged smile they both shared spoke of the one area on which they could agree. Two pairs of eyes then turned towards the master of the house and two chests heaved a sigh at the sight of Diana walking over to Bruce with a confidence that few women could match in her stride. She knew what she wanted and she was determined to have it. And unlike the two men who frowned at the sight, she did not seem to comprehend the wholeness of a Bruce Wayne rejection.

"How is Etrigan?" Superman inquired, having quickly grown tired of watching what he could not, even with all his super strength, change.

"Furious," came the calm response, "He wishes to rip his way from Hell and to make real what has already been refused," the fact that Etrigan seemed to have no grudge against Diana for her attempts at winning Bruce over and Bruce's allowance of her continued approach, made Blood just as furious as Etrigan already was, "How is Ms. Lane."

"She's good," he replied and looked over his shoulder at one of his closest friends, one of very few normal humans that knew his secret, who was currently interviewing the Huntress, "She was thrilled to be invited to the more hush-hush Bruce Wayne birthday party."

Deciding to cover his involvement in Etrigan's actions even further Blood gave the other a worried smile, "I fear Etrigan might decide to…make an appearance," the emphasis was not missed by Superman who was quick to place his full attention on the conversation, "If you would be so kind, I would be obliged if you kept him from Bruce. Perhaps just detained his attention until I can overpower him and regain control."

Through years of practice Blood could keep his heart as steady as on a lie as on a truth but Superman was still suspicious of the two red eyes demanded he promise his assistance, "Sure, but what is he going to do?"

Glancing at Bruce, Blood shifted from one foot to the other and then turned back to the Man of Steel hoping this performance would later help to clear his name, "I am uncertain but…he's been planning something-" Etrigan laughed and pain echoed through his head, without thinking he lifted his hand to his head cringing at the sudden invasion of his senses.

"Are you all right?" looking up at Superman, Blood had to contain a frown at how easy it was to fool the superhuman even if the pain and risk was real, he nodded.

"It seems he knows that I am warning you and finds my efforts hysterical," he informed, "As I was saying, he may attack Bruce and I want-"

"Blood, I thought Etrigan cared for Bruce," distrust filled Superman's eyes and Blood restrained from rolling his own.

"He does, so I do not think he will hurt him…I just worry if he will pull some not-so-funny demon joke on him like turning him into something or give him a not-so-welcome gift," he rubbed his left eye slightly and then looked the superhero in the eyes, "Will you restrain him if he tries something? Or at least remove him to the garden?"

"Of course," the unstated fact that Superman despised Etrigan added a certainty to this as did Superman's affection for Bruce.

At the confirmation Blood nodded and turned to gaze out upon the crowd as the two stood in silence. Bile rose in the back of his throat as the fumes of Hell itched as his nose. Cautiously, Blood brought a hand to his lips as his red eyes flickered in the beginnings of a blaze as his eyes were captured across the room by the mesmerizing deep blue hues of Bruce. His hand fell from his lips as time seemed to slow and all he could see were those eyes digging into his own. The knowing glare sharper than diamond. All he could hear was the rushing of his blood through his body. He had never wanted anything as badly as he did in this one moment as the world went to Hell around him and Hell came upon the world. In the flickering of Bruce's eyes, he knew he was already too lost to return. Too far gone to change his mind. Even if he tried Etrigan would not allow him to falter in this decision. But Superman was a being of his word and, though the fire's of the Underworld burned hotter than any star, he removed Blood from the ball room and brought him swiftly into the outer gardens where the demon could come out.

His body enwreathed in flame he gave himself over to the comfort of the fire, the comfort of the pain, as a voice that was not entirely his own broke free, " _Yarva Demonicus Etrigan. Change, change the form of man. Free the prince forever damned. Free the might from fleshy mire. Boil the blood in heart of fire. Gone, gone the form of man; Rise the demon Etrigan!"_

There in the stead of Blood was the half-brother of Merlin, the demon prince Etrigan. Large crimson eyes blinked lazily as the demon stretched, pleased at its success in overpowering its host yet holding the notion within his mind that no host would have been strong enough to stop him from attaining his desires. Whether his human-fond brother would agree did not matter. Merlin was dead, why waste time thinking of what could no longer be heard or said. Silence passed for a moment between the two unearthly beings. One not knowing what to say; the other not really caring to say a thing.

"Etrigan?" Superman began but at the venomous glare he received he paused for a moment watching the demon listen carefully to the happenings in the party before deciding that the entire moment was absurd and continuing, "I promised Blood that I-"

"Be silent!" the demon bellowed, "I know what you've promised Blood and care more for returning to Hell than listening to what that love-sick pup desires."

"Bruce is my friend, Etrigan, so whether you listen or not-" Superman fell silent once more as he was interrupted again by Etrigan. Except this time he was interrupted with a first to his face.

"Friend?" the demon scoffed, "You beings of flesh and blood and sun…how you sicken me, you mortal creature. With you speech of friendship and care," the demon easily dodged the fury of the man of steel. Etrigan was one of whims and he knew the Batman would eventually come out to play, so he could cast the spells then and play with the big ape now, "Bruce is first and foremost my toy. He is such before he is the guardian of Grayson or Drake. Before he is the Joker's enemy or the enemy of any other such villain. Before he is Batman…he is nothing before he is mine."

Superman moved to punch Etrigan, who stood grinning sadistically at the other, only to stop as the doors to the garden opened and the subject of conversation walked gracefully towards them. Superman slid back into a neutral position saying, "Bruce-" before stopping himself as he knew that the other wanted to handle the situation on his own. There was no one in the entirety of Earth that could make Superman, Clark Kent, feel completely unneeded as Bruce could. And Bruce was the only one that Superman really wanted to be needed by.

"You certainly do know how to make an entrance," the slight humor in Bruce's voice did not hide the edge from the two that stood before him.

"I live to please," the demon replied as he inwardly summoned the energy for the spell.

"I want you to send Blood a message."

"What kind?" Etrigan asked as his eyes twinkled deviously.

"Tell him, 'I know you were in on it as well. What the demon does, I blame you for as well.'"

If Blood had been strong enough to gain control to stop Etrigan he would have as he screamed inside of Etrigan's mind. Unfortunately the demon only chuckled before chanting, " _That which once was of mortal sire; blaze the past with hell sent fire. Cast aside the years of time; turn the mortal to immortal prime_ ," a heinous glow surrounded Bruce Wayne as the demon repeated the chant.

"Bruce!" Superman screamed and flew to attack the demon who cast the enchantment only to be thrown back by a magic field that surrounded the demon.

As the light from the first spell faded a youthful Bruce Wayne of twenty-three years fell to the ground shaking from the spell and from the fury that he had not been able to defend himself from magic. Etrigan watched the man catch his breath before opening his mouth to begin again but Superman swooped down from the sky and swiftly attack the demon. The assaults were almost continuous as the fury rose in the ordinarily joyful, blue eyes of the man of steel. His dearest friend had been hurt and he had failed to stop whatever evil the demon had done using his hell brought magic. As fist hit flesh and demon fist returned alien fist they acted more like animals than creatures of high intellect until the infuriated growl of one billionaire playboy, masked vigilante caught their attention.

"What have you done?" Bruce hissed through his teeth as he glared at his own hands which no longer had the near invisible scars and then moved said hands to examine the other changes such as in muscle mass, "Etrigan…" blue eyes burned with a fire darker and more dangerous than any in Hell, "What have you done to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

he golden demon chuckled as he moved away from Superman as he explained, "I have returned you to your youth…a point when you are most able to achieve greatest strength with least loss."

"Reverse it."

The demon blinked before replying, "It cannot be done."

The pair of icy blue eyes that burned into the demon's own crimson screamed that vengeance would be had. It had the money and the time to find a way to fix this. Perhaps that was what frightened the demon most. He could deny the answers Bruce sought as much as his heart desired but it would not matter. Bruce Wayne would find another person to ask or a text to consult. He would not give up; he would undo this spell if the next one to make it permanent was not done. The alien to Blood's right floated nervously above the ground watching the two interact. As much as he hated to admit it, the two of them seemed to have a connection that went beyond his understanding. A connection that burned even brighter in those moments when one felt rage towards the other. Perhaps, Kal El pondered, it was not some supernatural bond but instead just the light in Bruce's eyes when he met a challenge. The determination in the crystal gaze of Bruce Wayne was both haunting and beautiful. A nearly unimaginable cold was buried in him, a cold that Batman assisted in revealing, but even then only in moments like this could it truly be seen. The frozen beauty that would not look at all out of place in Superman's Fortress of Solitude.

"It will be done, Etrigan," Bruce softly yet firmly declared, "I will not take this gift. I do not want to be anything more than what I was born as…a human. A perfectly ordinary human."

The demon snorted, "You were never ordinary but always extraordinary, Bruce. Perhaps, near perfect but never perfect."

The pointed glare the demon received showed the lack of amusement in the literal interpretation of his words and when Bruce spoke, he confirmed it, "Kal, I need you to make sure he doesn't disrupt anything else. I have to go speak with Kent."

"Sure thing, Bruce," Superman replied watching his now younger love interest turn back towards the party to find Doctor Fate in hopes that the helm would be powerful enough to change what the demon had done.

"Don't you want him to live forever as well?" questioned the demon.

Superman sighed and without glancing at the golden demon whispered, "Which is worse, Etrigan? Living about hundred years, most likely less, wanting to act on a foolish desire and than regretting it after he dies until my own death; or is it worse to want and want until my death and in my desperation finally admit it only to be either received or rejected? Either way he won't be mine."

"You idiotic beast," the demon hissed, "Have you no innards? No mind? Certainly you should gain the courage to take what you desire before the time in which one has the ability passes! Or are you such a worm that even given eternity you could not face the Batman in one battle and win?"

"Love isn't a battle, Etrigan," Superman turned to face his rival to see the other calmly brushing ash from his clothing, "And fighting it like it is one will get you out of the running."  
"At least I'm in the running. You don't even know where the field is!"

"Why you!" Superman loomed closer to the demon but the other merely blinked as if disgusted by his presence, as if he were a fly, "I have a far better chance than you could ever have!"

"Ha!" the demon scoffed, "Blood and myself have known Bruce Wayne since before he was Batman! We knew him when he was just a boy on the run from himself! We knew him before that Ghul man ever saw him! We knew him then, we knew him after, and we know him now! We have watched him for over a third of his lifetime! You are merely another insect that daydreams of being half the man it takes to truly win him!"

"At least I know what love is! Neither you nor Blood have any idea about how to love yourself let alone another! A demon doesn't know love and Blood only knew manipulation. Neither of you know how to be what Bruce needs fr-"

"And, pray tell, what does Batman need?"

The sudden intrusion to their argument both turned to see Doctor Fate standing before them in all his glory. Sputtering to himself Superman landed and rubbed the back of his head in a guilty gesture like one of a child who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "He…ah…he went looking for you!"

"I know," Fate calmly replied, "I told him to go rest and demanded he end the festivities. He agreed to going to bed after much arguing but refused to alarm his company about his condition asking Alfred and Nightwing to make sure everything went off well," Fate chuckled softly, "Young Drake seemed quite worried about his adopted father spouting some nonsense about chicken soup and a good book to which he was told not to worry and to enjoy himself."

"Young Drake?" Etrigan queried, "Why not call him Robin as you call Grayson, Nightwing?"

"Simple, Drake is no longer Robin as of three months ago. Batman believed him old enough to go out on his own…something about Nightwing guiding his young brother for bit before he is ready to take a city of his own. He is proud of such but still nervous and has yet to decide on a name."

"But Bruce said that the boy would replace Nightwing when he died and Nightwing replace him! Surely Bruce will not take on another ward to complete the cycle should the boy gain his own title!" the demon protested.

"Surely not," Fate dismissed the idea easily while observing the demon trying to determine the best way to return the other to his more human half, "Raising three boys is certainly enough and he was apprehensive about taking Drake on as is after the whole Jason Todd incident."

"Fate, shouldn't you be helping Bruce?" Superman asked trying to look through the Helm with his x-ray vision but failing and getting more unnerved by Fate's presence near Etrigan and not helping Bruce.

"He is as well as can be at the present moment considering the circumstance," Fate again chuckled darkly as he continued, "To think he is now physically younger than his eldest adopted son!"

"That is amusing, mage, but what purpose have you here?" the demon questioned growing nervous as well feeling that something unfortunate was about to occur.

"Awakening your conscience," Fate gently replied as his cape swirled behind him and an ankh formed around Etrigan trapping him in a glowing light. Superman stepped further away from Etrigan as screams irrupted from the glowing area. When the light finally dimmed Blood was kneeling upon the ground where Etrigan had once stood. Steam rose from his back and his hair was no longer neat but fell loosely about his face. Tears stained his face but even they were turning to steam as he looked up at Doctor Fate.

"He'll never forgive me this," Blood whispered hoarsely, his eyes looking almost dead, "Bruce will never forgive me this."

"He will if you undo what the demon did," Superman insisted but as Doctor Fate raised a hand to silence him he felt the foreboding and yet oddly exciting notion that perhaps even then Bruce would not forgive the fallen man.

"We must undo what you have done. Eternal youth without eternal life lingering only temporary…we cannot know when the enchantment will end and its end would most likely cause a horrific accident or worse something interfere with it," Fate warned Blood as he moved towards the kneeling man, "I cannot reverse the magic as it is not anything I have ever seen before…surely you know a way to stop the spell from harming Batman? A way to undo what has been done?"

Blood's eyes fell then returned to Doctor Fate, "I know of one way to fix the spell…though it won't completely remove it."  
The silence that followed for Blood was almost as deafening as Etrigan's laughter at his sly maneuver. A staunch determination was settling in his gut as he stared up at the Helm. Even if he could not have Bruce, he would give Bruce eternity and eventually they would be among the very few eternals left in the end. Perhaps than he could be forgiven for what he knew in full he would never regret.

"I will away to my tower," Fate began, "And in three days if I have not found another solution we shall use yours."

"Three days," Blood agreed as Superman watched the two, "I still feel Etrigan but our connection has been tainted. What have you done?"

"Given you three days," Fate replied and in a flash of light he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Dick couldn't help but stare at reclining form of Bruce Wayne. He had always been aware that his mentor was considered handsome. The women that practically hung off of him when he allowed such left nothing to be denied in that sense. But, before the spell, Bruce had always been out of that area of his mind. He had put him gently in a nice neat file labeled "too old to consider." He knew Bruce wasn't ancient; the elder being only eleven years older than him, but it was still a rather large difference when considering the romantic sense. They were in two very far away places in the whole life spectrum. Simply put, Bruce wanted no romantic attachment and Dick wanted a fiery passionate relationship involving a very healthy sex life. Something Bruce could have provided, but wouldn't be willing to provide to his eldest apprentice.

But now, Dick couldn't help but lick his lips at his mentor's form. He had less muscle mass and was somewhat shorter. Dick could not tell but he was sure that a good number of the other's scars were gone and that now it wouldn't be awkward at all to wrap his arms around the thin waist and pull it tightly against himself. He smirked as he realized that he was now far more muscular than the elder. Something that had seemed somewhat impossible considering his genetic disposition to having lean muscle. The other was absolutely beautiful; deep blue eyes against pale skin and pitch black hair that flowed so delicately around his high cheek bones that his breath-taking appearance dipped into an area of androgyny. Bruce Wayne magically, literarily, dropped into Dick's preferred category of romantic partners. Beautiful, strong enough to defend himself but weak enough that Dick had the better chance of coming out on top in a fight. Dick restrained the perverse grin that threatened to stretch across his face, as he quickly reminded himself that though his body had changed the man before him was still the predictable, yet oddly unpredictable, Bruce Wayne. Dick also could not help but snicker slightly that sitting in a chair reading was Bruce's version of resting. Both knew that this was not what Doctor Fate had intended. A slight glare and raised eyebrow from the other called Dick into the room silently.

"You know, you really should be sleeping," Dick stated walking towards his mentor, "Fate would have a field day if he realizes you aren't resting like a good patient."

"We both know I'm an insomniac," Bruce replied blandly without looking up from his book, flipping the page gently before continuing, "I'm sure there is something else on your mind besides what Fate has suggested-"

"More like ordered," Dick interrupted grinning at the slightly put out look that Bruce gave to him.

"The point is moot. Answer the question, Dick," Bruce countered his eyes almost glowing in the dim light of the library.

"All right," he chuckled softly as he came around to lean on the chair that Bruce was sitting in so the other had to turn slightly and look up to meet his eyes, "I was intrigued by the vague information Tim gave me about what happened. He made it sound so sudden and terrifying. As if Blood had tortured you and then pulled the years from your body in a way that left you young but vulnerable."

"It was hardly so dramatic," Bruce stated, "He chanted, I was turned young, I became angry, I then spoke with Fate, and now here we are."

Dick sighed, "I liked Tim's version better."

"Would you like me to act vulnerable and weak for your benefit?" Bruce sarcastically inquired as he gave Dick a dull stare.

Dick leaned closer to the blue eyed man smiling flirtatiously, "You don't have to but if that's what your into, I'm game," the glare he received in response was enough to remind him just who he was dealing with, "Sorry, just joking. Sheesh."

"You never did have the best jokes," Bruce smiled at Dick. ""Hey, come on now, we worked really well together back in my Robin days. Like a well-oiled scary machine," Dick grinned back faking punches into the air, "Back then Poison Ivy was around and so was the Penguin. All the really tough ones!"

"Hardy tough," Bruce replied placing the book on the table beside the chair, "They went to jail every single time."

"And always got out," Dick stopped and pondered, "Everyone used to get out until we got the new 'Gotham Central Prison' was paid for by the fabulously wealthy Bruce Wayne."

"What can I say, I got sick of it," Bruce replied shrugging, "Probably should have done it earlier."

"Agreed," Dick replied, "Then maybe we wouldn't have had to deal with the Joker and his awful puns," the moment it left his mouth Dick knew he had said something wrong. He stuttered slightly trying to retract the comment but his language skills flew out the window and left him a panicking mess.

"As I recall," Bruce began slowly, "And you were also fond of puns."

Sighing with relief Dick retorted, "But mine we're brilliant."

"If you wish to delude yourself with such a notion," Bruce chuckled and stood. Dick smirked as both noticed that instead of Bruce being an inch taller he was the same height as Dick, "This can't be correct. I'm almost positive I stopped growing at twenty three."

"Maybe I grew," Dick suggested but at the less than pleased glower that was sent his way he promptly shut up and raised his hands before him in a sign of acquiescence.

Bruce rolled his eyes and moved towards the door. When he reached halfway his legs buckled and fell out beneath, luckily Dick caught him before he hit the floor. Though both were startled at the sudden event, the younger was more shocked but the fact that Bruce felt disturbingly lighter even for the amount of muscle he had lost due to the spell. Picking the other up, so Bruce had to wrap his arms around Dick's neck to maintain his balance; he brought his mentor to the master bedroom as swiftly as possible though Bruce protested.

"This is unnecessary," Bruce said as he attempted to move out of the other's arms but was only held tighter, "I can walk on my own, I'm not an invalid."

"Obviously you can't and obvious you are," Dick replied without looking at the other. He knew that after years of Bruce caring for him and watching his back when he did stupid, foolish stunts, it was his turn to care for Bruce. His turn to make the other stay in bed. His turn to dote and worry as Bruce had when he was ill. It was moments like those that had reminded Dick that Bruce was human and that he wasn't just Robin. That he was Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne. He supposed even for all the attractiveness of the now younger-than-him-Bruce, he wouldn't give up that relationship for a one night stand that could never evolve into more. Setting the other down on his bed Dick frowned, "I'll get Oracle to contact Fate-"

"Barbara has the day off," Bruce replied as he moved to get himself comfortable.

"But she isn't here tonight!" Dick exclaimed shocked that the red head would miss Bruce's birthday celebration.

"She was here at the other one with her family. I thought it would be better if she spent the night with her fiancé," Bruce explained gently.

"Oh," Dick sighed, "So I could leave if I wanted to?"

"I never said you had to come in the first place. Frankly the turn out is more the type of thing a playboy would like, not a masked vigilante," Bruce shook his head, "I have no idea of what was going through Diana's mind that made her want to have this mess."

"I was joking, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to," Dick said grinning.

"Oh darn, and you had my hopes up and everything," came the monotone reply as Bruce crossed his arms over his chest, "Consider this following the doctor's orders and go enjoy yourself."

Dick frowned and had the urge to crawl up into the bed and hold tightly onto Bruce. The other looked so fragile, as if any moment he would disappear and Dick was sure that if Blood had his way then Bruce would never be seen again. Blood had the mind of a collector and Bruce, in Blood's eyes, was a masterpiece. Dick had enough training in the detective part of the whole Batman montage to know when things weren't over and this was one of them. He knew Bruce would be shocked and try to reject such an action without hurting Dick but the elder looked so vulnerable and Dick never wanted to see Bruce like this ever again. He wanted to undo whatever Blood had done but he knew he lacked any magical skill that would be needed for this.

"Tim is worried about you," he said in place of admitting that he was afraid to leave, "He ran into the kitchen and was making soup with Alfred last I saw him."

"Show him not to worry," Bruce requested and Dick understood what was being asked of him. He was to go downstairs and act like nothing was wrong. Like he wasn't concerned. Because if he showed a strong front then Tim would follow suit thinking things were fine.

"I will," Dick replied and crawled partially onto the bed, watching as Bruce's eyes widened a degree in surprise as the other sat up a bit further. Before the other could protest Dick hugged him tightly before quickly leaving without a word.

Bruce stared at the door for a moment before deciding that both his wards were emotional idiots and pushed himself up turning on the bed lamp and fishing out his laptop so he could work.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The staircase had never seemed so daunting before, yet it made perfect sense that now just the idea seemed like a gateway to the forbidden. Bruce was furious with him and an angry Batman was a dangerous Batman whether or not Fate had suggested bed rest or not. Still, even with the risks it would present, Blood could not stop himself from slowly making his way over to the stairs as soon as possible. Moving up, Blood kept his eyes peeled for the blue giant ape in case Kal El decided that this was a wonderful time to via for first place in Bruce's microscopic friendship circle. Making his way down the hall to Bruce's bedroom he noted that it was cracked open. Most likely one of the boy's had visited to make sure their father was fine. By the way Tim had calmed and Dick had looked controlled, Blood easily knew that it was the elder who had been there previously. Opening the door Blood could not contain the line of curses that followed.

"Is this what you must subject me to, demon?" he growled when he had somewhat calmed. Etrigan reclined on the bed grinning, a wide toothy smile that Blood was all too use to seeing in the passing of the seer glass in his home.

"Hardly, Blood. But as the magician has interfered with my plan, it is time you acted like a man," Etrigan smirked at the other's disgusted face, "We must perform the final seal, to save Bruce and close this deal. Listen now, to my word…for I refuse to not be heard."

"So I can see, even Fate could not restrain your awful rhymes," Blood hissed, "Do you not realize that I will have my chance to finish the spell in three days? A simple matter of Fate still trusting me even if he does not trust you. The only problem in this equation is Bruce. He can tell when I lie."

"They say a bat has such hearing it can hear the flutter of a heart in mid lie," Etrigan shrugged, "I am certain that this, my ignoramus of a host, we can get by."

"You do realize we could, most likely will, lose him if we continue this," Blood informed the demon who seemed unbothered by the idea of such and instead only gave him a smug toothy grin.

"A simple matter, it is, to kill those who might live as long. Of the eternal, in spell and might we are the most strong. But if still you fear that he might linger with the dying, simply take what you desire without such love-sick sighing."

Taking a breath Blood turned away unable to contain his fury and knowing that the other would simply mock him for his anger. Taking deep breaths he kept his back facing the demonic price as he replied, "I cannot mark what I want in such a way. He is not mine to claim."

"A trifle, a minute aspect of a greater whole. He should be ours, I care not the toil. For the prize is worth such stress. But honestly I do digress. But…" leaning forward with golden eyes glowing he forewarned, "Think careful what I will do if he is lost. For there, my ally, lays true agonizing cost."

The echo that followed Blood into darkness was not of a certain word but more like a hissing of steam off of metal. Staying in blackness only a moment, Blood awoke to find he was cover in a thin film of sweat. He knew all too well the tortures Etrigan could commit, Merlin had not been unkind to his brother in such aspects. Raising his hand he rubbed his eyes and glanced over at the clock which glowed an eerie green as its hands moved. Five hands, and yet none was moving fast enough to make three days seem to be swiftly passing. Having been thrown out of the party after the release of Etrigan he had quickly set himself to studying and perfecting the spell necessary for what was to come. He also found himself preparing his home for the ever watchful eyes of Fate which felt no sense of privacy in the matters that were at hand.

"Damn you, demon," Blood whispered as he threw aside the covers and walked across the cold wood floor into the cold tiles of his bathroom. Turning on the cold water, as he could feel the breath of hell upon his back, he shed his clothing and stepped into the icy blast.

As the droplets ran down his body steam rose and he knew all too well how close he had been to hell in his sleep. Whether or not they were in agreement Etrigan obviously did not think he was capable of finishing the spell that was on Bruce. Resting his forehead against the cool tiles Blood let out a sigh and felt his body shiver. But he did not move nor did he turn the heat up. His mind was far too busy wondering if perhaps Etrigan was correct in assuming him weak. Even before the two were joined by Merlin, Blood had possessed a certain weakness for those he felt affection for; the witch was proof of that. Now he would have to betray the trust of the one he was quite certain he loved, the likelihood of him succeeding was slim but he would not fail. The thought of Bruce dying was far more painful the thought of Bruce hating him. As long as Bruce lived then there would be hope. Hope in Gotham and hope in Hell, so to say.

"Bruce…" Blood whispered mournfully already feeling the weight of the betrayal that would mar his friend's features.

It was all to clear in his mind's eye. Those blue eyes narrowed in a slight glare but hurt lightly veiled within them. His posture defensive yet his stance proud. His face slightly downward and the expression of his lips a straight line that told the betrayer that it was all too predictable. Because no one could hurt Bruce Wayne by betrayal, because Bruce Wayne had planned for each and every betrayal that could possibly occur. He was most likely even prepared to fight Dick or Tim if he was called to do so. There was no one that he trusted without a glimmer of doubt. No one that he did not prepare for. Even the blue ape was unworthy of complete trust, or so the tiny green stone in Bruce's belt and in that lead box under Bruce's bed indicated.

Yet even the sight of Bruce's betrayed face did not halt his lustful affections for the man. Those blue eyes were rarely so alluring as when they sparkled from beneath lidded eyes with an inner agony. Just the thought of the other had Blood aroused, had him aching to reach out to touch the other. One of his hands ran down his chest towards his erection but as his eyes opened slightly and he saw the reflection of his eyes he stopped himself. Pain filled his body as he realized all too clearly that Bruce held grudges. Bruce never trusted twice, Bruce never trusted at all. And without trust, the love Blood desired could not bloom. Pulling away from the wall Bruce stared at his reflection in the black tiles.

"What a disgusting creature," he whispered and turned the water off. Pulling aside the curtains and drying off quickly with a towel before dressing. The entire time trying to push the image of Bruce out of his mind. Trying to stop from continuing what he had almost begun. Because he knew all to well that if his desires progressed any further in these three days, if his desperation was visible at all to Fate then he would fail. Walking out of the bathroom he headed towards the study to continue research. He had to take his mind of Bruce, because if he did not then Bruce would die like all the rest and he would be alone again.

From the reaches of Hell a demon laugh…and for the first time in centuries, Blood did not hear him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Early in the morning of the third day, while Blood labored over ancient texts and tomes which referenced immortality and the removing of blessings, Fate arrived in a glow of a white ankh. Blood glanced up from his work, his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. He had discovered easily enough that while Etrigan was gone from his waking person, the demon was not fully banished as even Fate could not undo what Merlin had done. The Helm could only hold so much magic when its user was simply mortal.

"I see you have been using your time well," his voice was just as calm as it had been the moment before he had trapped Etrigan away in Hell.

"The spell to undo what I have done is risky and if interrupted could go horribly wrong," Blood glanced back down at the ancient language which seemed to float above the page rather than upon it, "Surely Bruce realizes that this is far more liable to end in disaster than in him returning to his previous form."

Fate stood silent for a moment and Blood could swear the other was looking through his flesh and bones. Judging his worth and weighing his response so carefully that in his very core it felt as if the world slowly tilted away from its ordinary axis and began a completely new one. It then startled Blood even further when Fate spoke.

"He does."

Shaking his head to clear his wake-idled mind he slowly closed the book being careful of the dry pages and recently treated deer-skin cover, "He is so reckless at times."

"One could say the same of you," the other calmly replied and from the corners of his eyes Blood watched as Fate reached up and removed the Helm that, to Blood's knowledge, had not been removed since the moment it had been found by Fate. Where Fate had once stood now stood the Helm of Nabu in the hands of Kent Nelson. Wisps of dirty blond hair flew around his face as deep brown eyes focused on Blood with a deadly calm, "I will warn you one last time, if you harm Bruce Wayne in any way…it will not just be the Justice League that is furious. It will not just be the Titans or all those who he trained or was trained by. It will be the Joker, Scarecrow, Ghul, and Two-Face…it will be the villains who have become so psychologically twisted they need him to breathe. It will be his sons and his friends such as Gordon, Fox, and Alfred. It will be Nabu and Hades and the Justice Lords. It will be all who we have faced and all who we have fought beside. No one can hate the Batman without loving him. No one can love him without being willing to die for him. Can you really face so many? Can you fight us all, Blood? Gods, heroes, and mortals?"

Blood remained silent and slowly the seconds hand on the grandfather clock in the corner moved forth. Seconds then minutes passed before he spoke, "Even immortal and with a demon to fight in my stead I know I could not win, Fate. But this isn't about my desires anymore. It isn't about what I want," he paused and leaning slightly on the tome, "This is about what Bruce wants and I am not willing to stand in the way of that."

"I see," the other whispered and raised the Helm and placed it upon his head, "Then follow me."

The white glow of the ankh consumed all and when Blood opened his eyes spots danced before his vision. When his vision cleared he saw Bruce was sitting in a chair before a three dimensional chess board and across from him sat Amazo. The golden man was sitting in his chair leaning over the chess board studying his opponent's last move with care. One hand on his chin the other's eyes flickered up to the seemingly relaxed Bruce Wayne who simply raised an eyebrow in response. A deep sigh vibrated through the room and Bruce folded his arms as if growing bored.

"This is an unusual circumstance," Amazo announced looking towards Fate, "I think I lost."

A woman carrying a tray with four cups of tea laughed softly as she entered the room, "How extraordinary, Bruce."

"Hardly," was the other's monotone reply and, pushing out his chair, he stood.

Amazo stood as well and reached out towards Bruce. After shaking hands the younger informed him, "I should like to play you again soon."

"I rarely allow myself the pleasure of chess," Bruce replied but, as if he could see the slight movements of the android's features that escaped all else but Fate, he smiled, "But I would be more than happy to play again."

After a slight nod the android took one of the cups that the woman offered to him and walked through a curtained doorway. The woman left as well, her black ponytail swinging behind her as she went back through the doorway she had originally come through. One she was through the doorway vanished and a red curtain fell over where it had been. Fate walked down the two steps from where they had entered. Behind them was a bookshelf but once Blood took a step forward that vanished and a red curtain fell where it had been. The table where Amazo and Bruce had been playing chess glowed a dim white before fading as well. Soon the entire room was empty save for the red curtains which fell across the walls. As Blood took a step to follow Fate even the step sunk into the floor leaving the room completely level.

"Are there any symbols that will be needed?" Fate asked as he turned to face Blood.

"They are not necessary," Blood began but was interrupted as the Book moved from beneath his arm to Fate's hands.

"You informed me that this spell could easily end poorly. It is best we do all we can to prevent such," Fate explained as he opened the book to the page Blood had been looking at when he came, "This is the correct symbol diagram?"

"Yes," Blood admitted, "But as it was not necessary I did not want to risk an error in it when…"

The floor flashed red then gold and when the gold faded into white the symbol was burned into the ground. Blood sighed in frustration. Though Fate's knowledge of the certain type of magic to be done was limited, Blood was not fool enough to think that Fate was idiotic enough to not suspect him of betrayal when he had already proved himself capable and, in Bruce's eyes, more than willing.

"If we are to use the summon's circle then it would be best that we also use the incense it calls for," Blood said moving to stand beside Fate, "Ash, Anise, Sandalwood, Balm of Gilead, and Cinnamon. Placed at the five points of the star, the star is in the position which is beneath the full Capricorn. Ash and Anise must be burned by blue fire. Sandalwood by white, Balm of Gilead by earthen flame carried first by dry elder branch that had been cut down in rain. The final must be burned with black fire. There is no order to lighting them but that they are to be kept on fire until the spell has begun," Blood flipped the page and inquired, "If we are to do the incense and circle would you prefer we also do the dusts and flowers?"

"It would be best," Fate replied as he placed the incense and lit them with the proper flames.

"And it would also give us more room for error. I do not think it is wise-" he trailed off when he saw that the other two were not going to listen to his disagreements with their methods, "So be it…on the outside of the circle the crushed cedar dust and-"

"Thoughts but for thee?" questioned Bruce, distrust clear in his voice.

"That is what is said. It is a precaution that is meant to ward away spirit who might take advantage of the spell and to assist in keeping the caster's mind on the spell. It is placed outside the circle with crushed cinnamon as well. A fine layer only," Blood informed Fate and soon the outside of the circle was covered in a thin layer, "It would be best you enter the mid section of the circle Bruce. Where the two lines intersect before the point."

Bruce moved to place himself where he had pointed and when he was there Fate moved beside Blood, "What else?"

"On the outside edge of the area where the spell will be cast there must be laid a ring of Fir and Statice…I will also require a handful of Xeranthemum," Fate stopped at the final flower and looked towards Blood who quickly added, "The purpose is symbolic more than anything else. To symbolize the destruction of the temporary immortality that Etrigan bestowed."

"Temporary immortality?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"It sounds peculiar but the only reason we are able to remove the youth spell is due to it being part of a duo-chant. The first is not sealed or permanent until the second is performed. Fir and Statice are somewhat the same. Part of the spell was youth, Statice as the spell guard will absorb the output of the broken spell…or at least should. Fir represents the alteration of time. As I said before, none of these are necessary and if done improperly could ruin the entire spell," Blood explained and huffed softly, "I am uncertain enough that the spell will work even in its simplest form…let alone its most complicated one."

"All precautions must be taken," Fate replied to the unspoken question as he handed Xeranthemum petals to Blood, "Now let the spell be cast."

Glancing around the room to make sure that all was in its place Blood sighed and looked down at the words written upon the page. He had excused his every odd action; he had reasoned every single material through lies that would be soon proved false. His only hope was that he could later excuse his actions on a failure of one of the materials. The scents of the incense spun around his nose.

"Allur þessi er vilja upplita og þessi upplita vilja hverfa," a wind spiraled around the room and the dust that had been so carefully laid took to the air but did not enter the circle. The fires went out and wisps of smoke curled into the air making the scents stronger as they mixed together, "Brenna stjarna til mynd ódauðleiki selveiðimaður. Teppi kuldi með frosinn tími þessi hjartarskinn ekki fara framhjá og hjartarskinn ekki rénun," with that he crushed the Xeranthemum and throwing it into the air where it lit on fire and the smoke from it mingled with the smoke of the incense.

The smokes rose towards the ceiling and began to vanish into a vortex above Bruce's head. Shocked blue eyes gazed into the darkness and stars shot out of it and hung in the air between the dust. The incense burned at a swift pace and then sparked small explosions as each faded. The explosions lit the crushed herbs and white fire formed a spiral outside the summon's circle, swirling into the dark abyss of the vortex where it then shot down a beam which came down and entered Bruce's eyes. A glow of white surrounded him and he rose from the ground. His head fell limply back though in the strain of his brow it was obvious he was fighting against the foreign power with all his might. Fate was paused outside the circle across from Blood. He seemed to be in deep thought when suddenly he lifted his face to look upon Blood as his cape whipped around him.

"What have you done, Blood?" Fate whispered and in a flash of light came utter darkness as his answer.

Blood, who had closed his eyes in preparation of the blinding glow, opened his eyes and saw that Bruce was collapsed in the center of the circle. All flowers, incense, and herbs were burned to ash and even the crimson clothes that had covered the doors were singed. Placing the book beneath his arm, Blood entered the circle and knelt beside Bruce. There was no apparent difference between the Bruce at the beginning of the spell and the one that lied unconscious at the end. Yet Blood knew within his core that the spell had worked. Running a hand through the younger's soft black locks he felt his soul quake with fear.

"Forgive me, Bruce," he murmured to the unconscious man and the tome fell to the ground at his side. His heart ached beneath his breast as he leaned down so that their lips were nearly touching as he pleaded pitiably, "Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing that Bruce noticed as he began to return to consciousness was that he was amazingly thirsty. The second thing he noticed was that something was practically lying on top of him. Opening his eyes he saw familiar stone walls and turning his head slightly saw a familiar face passed out upon his chest as if he was lulled to sleep by Bruce's heartbeat. Blood was sitting beside him clinging to his hand and he was ninety nine percent certain that he was most likely in Blood's master bedroom. Sighing deeply he attempted to sit up without waking the man who was resting his head on his chest. Managing to do so, he slipped off the bed and took in his surroundings. The Spartan manner of the room and the medieval design of the bed solidified his opinion of his location. It was also then that he noted that he was not wearing his clothing but what he surmised was Blood's. Looking around for a sign of his cell phone, communicator, or anything else he found nothing.

Before he could catch himself he muttered, "Damn it," under his breath.

"Bruce?" Blood mumbled as he awoke and Bruce inwardly cursed at himself. Frowning he turned to his old friend and crossing his arms across his chest he glared venomously at the sleep filled eyes of Jason Blood, "You shouldn't be up, you-"

"Are still twenty three years old? I also have the feeling that this time whatever you did was permanent," he snapped and at the guilt that filled Blood's eyes he knew the feeling was the truth, "What happened Blood?"

"Something went wrong with the-" Blood began but Bruce would not allow him the hope of a lie even coming close to working.

"Stop lying to me!" Bruce growled as his temper got the better of him. He had been patient with Blood up until this point but all hope that the spell was an accident and that Blood was not responsible had faded that moment in Fate's tower, "It has been ten years since you last lied to me, don't start now."

"I apologize, Bruce...but I've already started. You know that I've already started," Blood informed him standing up from the chair beside the bed. His normally neat hair was a mess and there were dark circles beneath his eyes, "I cannot stand by and watch you fade, Bruce. I am not that strong."

"It wasn't your choice to make."

"But it was," Blood voice was filled with hopeless desperation for Bruce to understand his actions but in the steely gaze of the dark knight of Gotham, he knew Bruce would never understand, "I was the one that would lose you, the one that would have to suffer eternity without you knowing I could have stopped it. Knowing that if you ever died protecting the people of Gotham that I was the one that took you away because it was, is, and always will be my duty to protect you."

"I never asked you to protect me, Blood. I never asked you anything of the sort," he retorted feeling the betrayal writhing like a serpent within his body. Freezing his blood and weakening his faith in hope. In the possibility of good existing where once was evil. After so many betrayals he was beginning to break. After so many worlds, alternate dimension of him being the only one fighting back, he was tired. Exhausted by the sheer effort of holding up the ideals that Superman and the others spouted every day but never had to truly face. To struggle to believe in, what they never had the possibility to doubt, "I don't need you to protect me."

"Don't you think I've realized that?" Blood clenched his jaw, the muscles tightening as he held back the bitter taste of the sheer uselessness of his life, "Every day I am forced to realize that even though I desperately need you, even though I cannot avoid considering it my duty to protect you with every twisted atom of my being, you will never need me even one percent as much as I need you to. I was born protecting brothers and then a king that I felt no love for, that I felt no need of. Men and women that I would betray in an instant for some witch that I forced myself to love because I never even hoped that I could find someone that I could love in the least. I was a desperate man and then I was a demon's host. And then I met you and everything changed. I became someone that I had never even imagined myself lucky enough to be. Someone who tried to do the right thing for more reasons than abiding by an old wizard's curse. I wanted to be better for you. And I have known every day that I will not have you. I have known that I would lose you if I protected you as I have, if I saved you from the one thing that you couldn't protect yourself from. But I do not regret this selfishness, if it truly is selfish. I protected you from time, because it is the only thing I can protect you from, Bruce. And God help me, but I love you more than I can control. I want you more than you could possibly understand. I love you…and I have known every instant in your dismissing smile that you could never love me. Even the witch granted me the comfort of a lie…but you, the only one that I have ever truly loved with all my damned soul…the one that even Etrigan screams and damns me for letting go…you will not even let me hope to love you as I wish to, let alone that you could love me in return."

Silence fell like an iron curtain between them. Neither wanting to say anything further on what Blood had outright stated. Even though Bruce had known fully of Blood's affections, the other had never done any more than imply his affection. The declaration both worsened the betrayal and weakened Bruce's resolve. He understood all to well the helplessness of love. The unavoidable need that shattered one's whole being to push aside. With Dahlia, with Selina, even now with Kal and Diana he had pushed them far away so that pain would never come. He had avoided attachment ever since that day and never allowed himself to love as Blood was professing to love. He had hardened his heart and yet he felt it empathizing with Blood. Weakening his hatred and strengthening it all at the same time. It hurt more than any injury; it was the greatest pain that he had felt since the death of Jason Todd.

Blood averted his eyes sickened by the desperation that was in his gaze. Slowly seeping into the back of his mind was the pain and flames that he had not realized he had missed and were, in that moment, a great comfort to him. However, there was no dark laughter that breached the brink to enter his mind. Only a hollow grief that was shared between the host and the demon. For so long he had avoided the dramatics of a declaration of love and now in a moment of desperate weakness stemming from a desire for Bruce to understand his actions he had not only declared his love but his complete lack of hope that Bruce would ever love him in return. Unable to stand the thick silence that continued unbroken between them Blood stormed towards the door and threw it open. Letting it slam behind him as he left he was grateful as Etrigan remained silent though the flames of his presence almost cradled Blood in understanding.


	9. Chapter 9

His hands cradled his face as he struggled to simply breathe. The cold breeze of the eve nipped at his skin though the warmth of hell blazed beneath his flesh. It felt as if ice had frozen in his lungs, choking him from the air just as Bruce's disquieting gaze…the pitying gaze…had destroyed all hope he had of having his devotion returned. His eyes burned as the heat, which rose off his body in curls of steam, evaporated the tears that threatened to fall. Etrigan would not have him cry, even as he felt the demon roaring in unequaled fury and grief. Each mourned in his own way. The demon murdered, destroyed those in Hell who dared to deem themselves worthy enough to find release in the hands of each other. If Etrigan could not have the love he desired than no one could. Blood sat upon the roof of his home. Staring down into the court yard blindly until he grew exhausted and let his head rest in his hands. His knees were drawn to his chest as his lungs sputtered for breath.

"What have we done, Etrigan?" Blood whispered though he knew the demon was far to enraged to hear the whispers of his mortal host who was not even on the same plane as he, "How shall we live when faced with a Bruce that is eternally never ours…not by death…but by his own choice?"

His head split as he heard Etrigan respond though he had thought the demon deaf to him, "We shall do as we have always done when refused what we desired…" he hissed.

"Bruce is not a relic we can steal. What we want of him cannot be taken. What we desire must be given and that is our undoing," Blood retorted coldly as he reclined letting the wind chill the flesh as it boiled from beneath at the demon's connection.

Silence reigned supreme as the air grew colder and Etrigan pulled away as if this revealing of truth had wounded him even further. Before his opened eyes Blood saw flashes of Hell. Blood of lovers spilling across rocks that had barely been formed. A plane based upon will and might alone. He laughed in understanding for Etrigan could barely comprehend the existence of a plane where will did not determine outcome. For no matter how Blood willed Bruce to love him, it would always be Bruce's choice in the end. Growling, he slammed his fist into the tiled roof and stood glaring at the heavens. For so long he had simply accepted the existence Merlin had bound him to. For so long immortality had been acceptable, though tiresome. For so long, Blood had watched the greatest of men and women crumble and die and fall. He had seen the heroes become the villains. He had lived so long, so unchanged by time, without fighting his fate in the least.

"No more, Merlin," he whispered to the dead man, "I have carried your brother…I have hunted Morgan le Fay…I have watched every soul that I have felt any connection, any likeness to, die. I have withstood tempests that in your life you never had the burden to bear. You, with all your might. You, with all your blood of men and demon alike, you could not withstand what I have been sentenced to. I am only mortal, Merlin. I cannot withstand these linger days which you have imprisoned me with. I have repaid all debt to that blasted idiot Arthur time and time again. Free me for death or I shall hunt you down and slay you!"

His voice echoed and as he listened to it he could not help but wonder whether or not any of it was truly meant. Etrigan was a burden, even the demon would admit that, but they were a kindred sort. Both constantly denied what they desired because they were wrong in the eyes of others. Because they were punishable for being them. He did not mind carrying Etrigan for he knew that on countless occasions it was Etrigan that carried him. He relished in hunting the witch. He was overjoyed at each turn that he trapped her further in her own web. That he felt no ill will with. It was the death, the loss, of which he was sick. He had thought himself incapable of allowing Bruce to die but found that he was begging for death to be separated from the man he had claimed to love. He shook his head as he felt the first droplets fall from the gray engorged clouds.

"I had thought myself capable of bearing eternity of him alive…even if his hatred of me tore him from my side. But this, Merlin, my heart breaks and I want him…I need him all the more for every crack. What has become of me?" he asked slowly as he looked with distain upon his form. He had once been strong. With Etrigan he became undefeatable. Maybe the flying ape on a good day had a bit of a chance or maybe that idiot cave man that was smart enough to slip with a glowing rock…but no one could defeat him like Bruce. Love. To be burdened with love, "'O what fools these mortals be,' the great bard knew so little. Mortals…they are not the only fools."

Collapsing against the slick, wet roof as the rain fell in torrents and thunder rumbled in the distance he felt hopeless. Everything he had tried to make Bruce love him, was pointless. Every trick, every word of affection, brushed off and he knew it. He watched Bruce pass so many by. So many handsome women and men. So many intelligent creatures lusted for him and he waved them aside without a second glance. He thought he was different; Bruce had not waved him aside fully. Too little too late did he realize that he had been waved aside but was too foolish to see the slight gestures. The slight phrases that told him he would get nothing. Those actions and words grew until only Blood, like a blind man, could not see them. Yet he did. He knew Bruce was never to be his and still he fought the worthless battle. It was all too dramatic. Too romantic. Too tiresome.

Laying down on the roof, Blood placed his hands out so that they were perpendicular to his body. He was content, for the moment, to let the cold rain wash away the filth of his failure. The grief that felt far more dramatic that it should have. That had curdled his soul as he tried valiantly to avoid the passion of it all, and failed. Bruce would not be his. He would not even see Bruce again, most likely. He would try…possibly. But he was so tired that perhaps he would not. Etrigan burned in Hell, boiled the flesh of the lovers and laughed as each saw the other die moments before they were both allowed to cease existing. A sigh escaped Blood's lips and steam once more curled upwards as he released his feeble attempts at control. He could not take Bruce, he could not contain or keep him. And truly he had no desire to. He wanted Bruce freely, willingly to be his. And he had no choice but to live even if he was denied such. Such was his curse. Such was his burden. Water collected around his eyes and blinking he reached a hand to brush it away. In those moments of sight he realized he was not alone.

Bruce leaned over him. Black hair soaked and clinging to his pallid skin, emphasizing his cheek bones. He was wearing a pair of Blood's dark jeans and a button up black shirt beneath a black trench coat that Blood recognized from his closet. He could not help but think that it looked good on Bruce even if it was all quite loose on his young frame. His steel blue eyes looked down at Blood from beneath the windswept hair and Blood eyes were drawn down to Bruce's lips. They were bitten and worried. Neither Bruce, the Dark Knight of Gotham, nor Bruce, the playboy billionaire, ever showed such a sign of uncertainty. It was breathtaking and terrifying in the same moment. He did not dare to hope but it welled within him despite himself. Looking back up to those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes he saw the want, the need to be protect there within the depths. The need that he had always wanted to see, always told himself he saw, but never truly had before. It chilled his heart and melted it at the same time. Moving to sit he was stopped as Bruce kneeled behind him and pushed him back down. He looked up at the younger, confusion clear in his eyes, when Bruce moved his hands so that he held Blood's head gently. Leaning forward, Blood's breath stilled in his throat as Bruce kissed him.

It felt to Blood as if that moment stilled and time ceased. Reaching up slowly he gently caressed Bruce's cheek with one hand as he used the other to keep his balance. He had always believed romance to be cliché, yet the world truly faded down to only Bruce, him, and the rain. It was intoxicating. Everything he had ever dreamed kissing Bruce would be. His heart beat faster and faster in his chest. It was perfect. Bruce stopped and pulled away enough so that Blood could sit up and turn to face him. Red eyes bore into blue begging for confirmation that this was not a trick. Was not a ploy, but a true admission of returned affection. The day had been the first that Blood had seen Bruce's lips worried and now a blush colored the pallid skin, another first.

Reaching forward Blood ran a hand through Bruce's hair smiling as he leaned forward and kissed Bruce gently before pulling a hair's width apart so he could whisper, "This isn't a passing affair, Bruce. I don't want you for a moment, a night, a week, a month, a year, a century…I want you for eternity…If I cannot have you forever," he thought and smiled guiltily, "I will take whatever I can get. Even if this moment is it. I love you, Bruce. I always have…I always will."

A smile, small but definitely a smile, touched Bruce's lips, "I cannot say this will last…" Blood gave Bruce a confused look but a sense of understanding began to grow. Seeing this Bruce shook his head, "No…I'm not saying this is a moment thing. I'm saying that I'm willing to give this a try. That I want it to last for eternity…but I cannot promise it will. You have always been there when I needed you. You could always tell when I could handle myself and when I couldn't. You know my limits better than I do. I have forced you to stand aside like every other person in my life since that day. I only ever recognize those that refuse to be dismissed. Dick, Tim, Alfred…I only invest so much in them because I know they won't leave because of who I am. But I never realized…that you…" he paused. It was obvious he was uncomfortable sharing so much with any person. Knowing he was being given a rare gift, Blood did not push and instead waited for Bruce to muster to the strength to continue, "I can only invest in those who can love me at my worst because I cannot handle driving someone away again. So few people in my life stay after seeing me at my worst. At the point when I am near dead and still going back out the next night…but you have seen me there. Countless times you have seen me at my worst and still have never left. But I refused to see that…I refused to believe you could love me…because I couldn't take the risk. If I allowed you to love me…I would have to admit that I loved you far more than I wanted to allow."

Thunder rang through the sky almost as a herald to this admittance. Blood's heart thundered in his ears as he whispered in awe, "You loved me?"

Eyelashes fluttering as Bruce looked down at the wet roof and then up at Blood, the steel was gone and all that remained for the moment was the iridescent blue that shown true as steel no longer hid it behind its wall, "I wanted you since we first met. I first realized it had turned to love when I found I wanted to kill Diana after you and Etrigan flirted with her. I love you, Jason..." almost as if Bruce was completely unable to have an utterly romantic and emotional moment he grinned as he added, "How is this whole you being the host to a demon prince thing going to work? I'm not sure I'm kinky enough to be ready to sleep with a demon."

Chuckling softly beneath his breath Blood cradled Bruce's face in his hands, gently playing with the hair that hung around his face as the storm raged on around them, "I think he'll be happy to simply know that he has eternity to try to convince you otherwise."

"Hmm…" Bruce mused as their lips nearly touched, "A challenge is it?"

"I honestly don't give a damn as long as you're mine," Blood announced and kissed Bruce with all the fever and passion that he had locked up within his being for so long. Touching Bruce was like running one's finger above a flame, the risk and thrill of nearly getting burned mixed with the heat. It was terrifying and bliss at the same moment and Blood would not give it up for anything.

As thunder crashed around them and lightning lit the skies above them, Blood felt whole for the first time in what felt like an eternity as his kissed the man who he swore would be his for the remained of the length of time.

_Blue eyes met crimson…and they fell in love._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by Akuma Memento Mori, reposted with permission.


End file.
